dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball KP: Krillin's Powers
This story takes place in an alternate timeline, where Goku never existed. Notice: This story contains mature content. Orin Temple: Before the Story: This short story tells about Krillin's past at the Orin Temple. "XIAOLIN DISKS!" "STAR RAY!" Krillin and Rhimps were training. Rhimps's Star Ray was overpowering Krillin's Xiaolin Disks. When Krillin was about done with losing, he struck with a Blue-ish beam. "Krillin!" "Huh? Who's there?" "I'm the Supreme Kai... I'm talking to you telepathically. You'll meet me later on... when you die." "WHAT!!! When's th- tha- that!?" "In a couple years time." The connection broke. "Wow! Great match Krillin!" Rhimps and the new girl, Kurialia. "Um... Ah... H- H- Hi! Um... Kur- Kuri- Kurialia!" "Hey Krillin, why are you acting so funny?" She said. "Who's acting weird? I'm not acting weird! He-He..." "Um... okay?" She walked away. "Dude... don't try it! Every guy in this temple ''is hitting on her!" Rhimps explained. "I um... I didn't notice!" "Alright then... Oh no. He comes Bajin and Oaix." Bajin and Oaix were the Orin Temple bullies. "Hey look! It's Krill and Shrimp!" Bajin said. "Go back to the sea, where you belong!" This was Krillin's breaking point. He had been bullied ever since he enrolled into the temple. "I've had it!' XIAOLIN DISKS!" "Too easy!" Bajin and Oaix said. They slashed the disks in half and threw him out the temple. "Next time you mess with us, you'll be in a world of hurt!" Oaix said. "You monster! '''SHOOTING STAR RAY!" Rhimps's ultimate attack, Shooting Star Ray, was very dangerous, so dangerous, he himself can't control it that well. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Bajin said. "THAT COULD KILL US ALL!" Oaix said. "Exactly..." Kurialia said. "GOSPEL AVENGER!" It struck them into the beam. It almost killed them. Let's Get On With The Story! 21st World Martial Arts Tournament Saga This saga tells Krillin's teaching in Martial Arts under Master Roshi. ''Master Roshi, The Needed Master! "Man... now who's gonna teach me how to fight?" Krillin said. That's when a newspaper flew into his face. It read this: "MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER, MASTER ROSHI HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM HIS PREVIOUS ARREST, WHICH WAS WHEN HE WAS PERVERSELY WATCHING WOMEN UNDRESS." "That's who I need!" Krillin said. After several hours searching, he finally found the Kame house. Trivia: *Rhimps is a pun off shrimp, which combines with Krillin's English pun (Krill = Shrimp) to make a match of seafood. *Kurialia is a pun off Krillin's Japanese name, Kuririn, and the word Alias. *Oaix is a pun off Xiaolin and Ox, while Bajin is a pun off bagel and Beijing. **Bajin's prototype name was Dach, a pun off the anime Zach Bell and the African country Chad. *Here are the characters who won't appear. **Chi-Chi. **Ox King. **Goku/Kakarot (will appear in sequel.) ***He will go by his Multiverse name, Kakarotto. **All of King Piccolo's Children (except Piccolo Jr. and Tambourine.) ***All of his children will be replaced eventually. **Yamcha (Possibly) *Kurialia's Gospel Avenger is similar to Keeko's Judgement Rosario in AP. Both are attacks that hurt enemies with deeds that go unpunished. Gospel Avenger, however, dosen't kill. Instead, it combines all of the deeds to make one near-fatal move and won't hurt the user at all (although a huge amount of ki is used.). Note '''near'-fatal. Category:Dragon Ball KP Category:Fan Fiction Category:NomadMusik Category:ShadowFan112